


Bleeding Out

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Canon Divergent, Demons, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Post-Break Up, Protective Alec Lightwood, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: I'm bleeding outSaid if the last thing that I doIs to bring you downI'll bleed out for youSo I bear my skinAnd I count my sinsAnd I close my eyesAnd I take it inAnd I'm bleeding outI'm bleeding out for youImagine Dragons
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - WINGS
> 
> This is the second work of a series of three prompts.  
> All the fic's title are related to an Imagine Dragons song, as so are the summaries.  
> If anyone is interested in the music that I had listened to while writing, I am posting the end notes.
> 
> The series is gifted to the incredible  
> [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee) and her kind heart! 

The blast left Magnus' hands before his feet even touched the floor. 

The red smoke halted, revolving toward him, Magnus thought it was going to attack him, but instead it faded away, leaving Alec lying on the ground, his chest bleeding copiously.

Jace woke up to a scorching pain coming from his parabatai's rune, he blinked and then saw them, Magnus enveloping Alec, in a twirl of cobalt magic.

Alec's breath was ragged, his eyes closed, but he recognized the well known pressure of …. _Magnus' magic_?

He must be dreaming, but maybe… he was...

"I'm dead, _thanks Raziel_ ," he breathed out, "...I couldn't stand it anymore. Is this an hallucination? A reminiscence? I don't mind, as long as it is you...missed you so much…"

He was feeling better. It was Magnus' magic, but he didn't realize.

"You're not...," Magnus whispered.

  
  


_Voice. Warmth. Touch._

  
  


Alec forced his eyes open and blinked, his heart stuttering.

"Is it you?" and his fingers grasped Magnus' arms so tight that they left bruises.

Magnus couldn’t speak, his eyes spilled warm tears, as he just nodded.

Alec smiled and his eyes sparkled again.

"Alec...I…," he started, but Alec shook his head.

"Tomorrow…, now please...let me just fall asleep in your arms...”

Magnus stood up, tugging Alec on his feet and opening a portal.

“Let’s go ho…,” 

The words died on his mouth as the red smoke surged again from nothing and targeted him, but Alec, _again_ , was faster.

He pushed Magnus behind and stood unharmed and bare-handed against the one that was fighting to claim his place in Magus’ life.

  
  


Jace paled as he saw his brother enwrapped by the smoke, shaking under the force of the whirl. He extended his hand to the left, blocking Magnus on his tracks.

Alec wanted him to be safe. Magnus’ life was everything to him.

Magnus tried to fight back, but Jace glared at him, “He wants you alive."

  
  


"You broke our deal," Asmodeus roared.

Alec choked as the magic curled around his neck, "I didn't..."

"Now I will take his magic back again,all because of you…"

"No, don't. Take me…, my soul, everything I have, not him…"

  
  


"NO!" Magnus shouted and raised his hand, but the crimson smoke blocked his magic and Jace's arm, "NO, No, No…," his screams turning into sobs.

A figure appeared inside the smoke, "Your soul?", and Alec nodded gasping for air.

"You're giving it to me willingly?"

"Yes."

"No!" Magnus shouted again.

"Yes, I am."

"Now?", Asmodeus hissed as Alec emitted a death rattle.

"No!!!!" Magnus and Jace cried out together.

Then a lightning, Asmodeus blasting into pieces. Alec collapsed shouting, his back arching as two soft rainbow aquarell wings tore his skin apart.

Silence, then sobs.

Magnus freed himself from Jace's grasp, ran, and dropped on the floor, resting his head on Alec's chest above his heart.

_Thump._ _Thump._ _Thump._

He was crying copiously, as he scooped him up, the blue portal closing as they stepped in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Music by Imagine Dragons - [Bleeding Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0&ab_channel=SeeLyrics)
> 
> Find me on Tumble @BrightAsStars


End file.
